The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method which can provide an image with more various effects.
Generally, High Dynamic Range (HDR) compression processing is being considered for compression and optimization of the tonal range of an image with a wide dynamic range (for example, refer to Patent Application Publication No. 2008-104010 (corresponding U.S. Patent Application No. US2008/0187235)).
For example, Patent Application Publication No. 2008-104010 discloses a method of acquiring an image with a typical range. In the method, an image with a wide dynamic range is created from a plurality of images with different exposures, and then the image is separated into a low frequency component and a high frequency component (detail component) using a smoothing filter. The tonal range of the low frequency component is compressed, and only a detail component corresponding to the amount of compression is emphasized. Finally, both components after the processing are combined to acquire the image of the typical range.
Also, a method of creating an image with a typical range from a plurality of images without combining an image with a wide dynamic range is disclosed.